CuldeSac
by LaMoira
Summary: Veinte años después de la gran guerra, las cosas han cambiado mucho en el mundo mágico. Será ahora una nueva generación la encargada de tomar el relevo.


_Ha pasado mucho tiempo y el mundo mágico ya no es lo que era._

_Sin embargo, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_todavía continúa ofreciendo sus servicios a quien lo necesite;_

_además, este curso la decadencia de la educación mágica _

_en Europa se va a ver seriamente comprometida por _

_una pequeña sorpresa._

_¡Increíble! Otra nueva joya de la literatura infantil acaba de nacer. Magos y muggles,_

_apresúrense a adquirir el nuevo volumen de esta increíble saga. Nuevos personajes_

_cargados de expresividad, increíbles hechizos nunca vistos y, por supuesto,_

_aventuras cada vez más emocionantes. _

_Hará las delicias de grandes y pequeños._

_Rita Skeeter. El Profeta._

_El mejor libro de la historia de la literatura mágica desde El Necronomicon. _

_El Quisquilloso._

**1**

**Aquelarre**

La puerta del aula se abrió de improviso, dando paso a una joven de andares desgarbados. Sin dirigir una mirada a la profesora, se dejó caer en una silla y, aún con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, emitió un sonoro resoplido de impaciencia.

― Espero que esta vez sí tenga una buena excusa para su retraso, Señorita Black; porque si no, me veré obligada a restarle 50 puntos a mi propia casa — dictaminó la profesora con un deje de exasperación en la voz.

― Olvidé mi varita en el baño, profesora Granger ― respondió la muchacha con voz melosa a la vez que adoptaba una expresión retadora.

― ¡Qué casualidad! Lo mismo dijo usted ayer, y antes de ayer, incluso el lunes ― la profesora respiraba con dificultad, como si la rabia le obstruyese los pulmones. Mientras tanto, el resto de alumnos parecían estar debatiéndose en una lucha sin cuartel contra las carcajadas que pugnaban por aflorar de sus gargantas.

― ¿Ah, si? ― contestó la chica mirando al infinito y alzando con despreocupación una ceja. ― ¡Qué descuidada soy!

Esto fue demasiado para algunos estudiantes. Una muchacha pelirroja con gafas soltó una risotada estridente, una especie de hipido entrecortado que más parecía el rebuznar de un asno. La profesora aprovechó entonces para clavar sus ojos en el resto de la clase y decir:

― No veo qué puede haberle hecho tanta gracia como para emitir ese aborto de risa, señorita Potter. Tal vez me vea obligada a informar a su padre de que en este colegio educamos a personas, no a animales.

La joven de pelo rojo se puso rígida como una escoba, mientras sus compañeros estallaban en carcajadas. La única que parecía no compartir esta alegría era la señorita Black; pero, justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo, sonó el timbre.

― La Granger esta es lo peor. Un día de estos se va a encontrar con que una familia de cucarachas ha decidido anidar en su cama por una temporadita.― exclamaba la muchacha ridiculizada durante la clase, una vez que había llegado al pasillo.

― Calla ― imprecó una voz en su oído ― puede oírte.

― Vamos Moira, ¿por qué rayos tú si tienes derecho a meterte con los profesores y yo no?

La figura de Moira, la que había iniciado la discusión en el aula, se erguía junto a ella. Era un joven bastante alta, de constitución delgada y cabello negro cortado desordenadamente sobre los ojos azules. Sonreía divertida ante el descontento de su amiga.

― Yo soy un caso perdido, Polly. Tú todavía tienes algún futuro y no lo puedes desperdiciar.

― Odio que te pongas así, me recuerdas a mi madre. Se supone que tú eres la mala influencia, ¿no?

Encantamientos había sido la última clase de la mañana, así que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, una de las Academias de Magia y Hechicería más prestigiosas de Inglaterra, se dirigieron sin demora al Gran Comedor. Allí, entre el barullo habitual a la hora del almuerzo, las jóvenes descubrieron con agrado las dos sillas que una chica rubia les estaba reservando.

― ¡Qué detalle por tu parte, Iris! ― observó Moira algo incrédula.

― Ya bueno, es que me pareció apropiado porque tengo que contaros algo ― respondió lánguidamente la jovencita instado a las otras dos para que acercasen sus cabezas con disimulo. ― Me acabo de enterar de una cosa.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― inquirió Polly entrecerrando los ojos verdes tras los cristales de las gafas.

― Pues veréis. ― susurró Iris ― Al parecer, Dumbledore se ha reunido con la Profesora Poveda para organizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos de nuevo.

― ¿Dumbledore? ¿El ministro de magia? ― se extrañó Polly.

― ¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? ―casi gritó Moira.

― Shh, calla. Habla más bajo. ― La reprendió Iris al observar como algunas cabezas se volvían hacia ellas, interrogantes. ― Sí, ya sabéis; justo antes de la guerra se celebró la última edición, la cual aprovechó El Desposeído para anunciar su retorno. Por eso, durante todos estos años, el Ministerio se ha mostrado reticente a reanudar la competición.

― ¡Genial! ― exclamó Polly. ― Entonces ganó el subnormal de mi padre. Tal vez yo pueda ahora recoger el testigo.

― No sé si creérmelo ― susurró Moira algo suspicaz, mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla. ― ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

― ¿Cómo que quién me lo ha dicho? Es un poco difícil pasar la mitad del verano con tu padre y no haber escuchado más de cien veces lo valeroso e inteligente que fue enfrentándose a un dragón solo con una escoba. ¿No crees?

― Me refería a lo de la nueva edición del torneo. ―resopló Moira. La verdad es que Polly llegaba a ser verdaderamente desesperante, a veces. ― ¿Y bien?

― Mi madre. La directora se lo dijo en el último claustro. Le pidió discreción, pero ya sabéis lo que significa ser hija de profesora. ― Iris les guiñó un ojo.

― Hablando de tu madre; la muy perra ha estado a punto de quitarnos otros 50 puntos por una pequeña broma de Moira. ― Explotó Polly. ― En serio Iris, porque es de tu familia, que si no…

―Pero ya llevamos un mes de curso y no nos han dicho nada. Lo normal sería que nos avisasen el primer día. ¿Cómo les va a dar tiempo a preparar las pruebas? ― interrumpió Moira con impaciencia.

― Solo he podido enterarme de eso, lo siento mucho. ― Iris parecía un poco triste. ― Tal vez lo organicen para el año próximo, no sé.

― Bueno, en cualquier caso, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. Entérate si hay algo más que deberíamos saber. Y ahora, a comer, que se me está enfriando el pastel de riñones. ― Dicho esto, Moira se introdujo en la boca una gigantesca cuchara llena hasta arriba de una gelatinosa sustancia marrón.

Por la tarde tuvieron Herbologia. A pesar de que, como de costumbre, solo Iris había hecho la tarea, el Profesor Longbottom parecía más interesado en podar _mimbulus mimbletonia_ que en restarles puntos a sus alumnos. Otras dos horas más sufriendo las quemaduras y los ataques de un par de plantas carnívoras, y serían libres. Relativamente, claro está, porque por la noche se verían obligados a adelantar varios pergaminos sobre las capacidades curativas de las patas de cucaracha y realizar detallados esquemas del sistema nervioso de los duendes de jardín.

Al ponerse el sol por detrás del Sauce Boxeador, la sala común de Gryffindor presentaba el mismo aspecto hogareño de siempre. Algunos miembros de la casa, en especial los de quinto y séptimo, lucían profundas ojeras y masticaban nerviosamente las famosas chocolatinas _memorabilia _de los hermanos Weasley. Otros estudiantes, en cambio, disfrutaban de estruendosas partidas de gobstones y de ajedrez mágico, o incluso practicaban hechizos de invisibilidad con las chuletas de los exámenes de Historia de la Magia.

Arrellanada en una butaca junto al fuego, Iris se parapetaba detrás de un gigantesco tomo titulado _Cien mil millones de soles_ mientras, frente a ella, Polly discutía acaloradamente de quidditch con un grupo de chicos.

― Oye Potter, ¡haz el favor de chillar menos! ¡Con ese pitido infernal que tienes por voz no puedo concentrarme! ―exclamó enfadado un muchachote de 7º que desaparecía tras una inmensa pila de libros.

Algunos de los que rodeaban a Polly rieron, pero esta continuó sin inmutarse con su perorata sobre las últimas técnicas de esquivamiento de bludgers desarrolladas por el equipo de Sidi Ifni. Polly era una gran amante del quidditch y había heredado de su padre una destacable habilidad para este juego. De hecho, ocupaba un puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor, la mayoría de cuyos miembros formaba parte de su auditorio. La semana siguiente tendrían el primer partido contra Hufplepuff y, a pesar de la confianza que demostraba Sasha Pavlov, el capitán, Polly no las tenía todas consigo; por esto, no desaprovechaba la menor oportunidad para marear a los demás jugadores con interminables discursos técnicos.

― Bien, como iba diciendo, si al tomar el viento de cola, lo hacéis con un ángulo lateral superior al plano paralelo que forman las tribunas del estadio con el suelo, el efecto que se consigue da como resultado una espectacular campana rotatoria muy útil para el regateo de bludgers y, sobre todo… Sirius, si tanto sueño te da mi conversación, ¿a qué esperas para largarte a la cama? ― Para cuando Polly pudo coger aire para decir esta última frase, su rostro ya había adquirido ese color amoratado tan característico cuando uno se atraganta con una patata.

El muchacho interpelado había sido cogido in fraganti en medio de un bostezo. En su rostro se podían apreciar otras marcas de cansancio, tales como unas profundas ojeras que surcaban sus párpados. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, y los ojos de un brillante color miel. Sin embargo, su figura ofrecía, en general, un aspecto desaliñado y descuidado. Agachando ligeramente la cabeza, la hundió entre sus manos y masculló:

― Sí, creo que tienes razón, Polly ― y dicho esto, se levantó como pudo del sillón donde estaba arrebujado y emprendió el camino hacia la torre de los chicos.

― ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ― quiso saber Polly mirando al resto de miembros del equipo con preocupación ― Últimamente está muy raro. ¡Espero que se espabile para el partido de la próxima semana o tendré que hablar con Sasha para que le busque un sustituto!

Pero, justo en ese momento, la irrupción de un nuevo personaje en la habitación acalló las murmuraciones y las miradas de complicidad que se estaban dirigiendo algunos muchachos a propósito del comentario de Polly; Sasha Pavlov estaba en 7º, como la mayoría de los alumnos pertenecientes al equipo de quidditch aunque, por su alta estatura y su atlética complexión, parecía mucho mayor. Su ascendencia familiar se revelaba en el rostro aniñado que tanto atractivo le concedía: de su madre, la famosa veela rusa Svetlana Pavlova, había heredado unos profundos ojos azules, casi blancos, y un cabello lacio y rubio que le cubría en desorden la frente. Como era de esperar, el muchacho había despertado enseguida las pasiones de casi todas las alumnas del colegio pero, en contra de lo que se podía pensar a primera vista, Sasha era un chico muy tímido y modesto. Se solía relacionar con un cerrado grupo de amigos, el mejor de los cuales era el desaliñado Sirius. Tampoco se llevaba mal con Moira, de la que en ese momento iba acompañado, aunque buscaba con la vista a alguien a quien no hallaba en la sala. Un poco desconcertado, preguntó a Polly por el paradero de Sirius.

― Ehh,… ¡Pero qué bueno est… Quiero decir, Sasha, esto…¡no, Sirius ― Polly parecía tener algunos problemas para pensar con lucidez (algo, por cierto, no muy común en ella) ante la obnubilante presencia de su capitán. ― Bueno, lo que yo quería decir no es que tú estuvieses bueno ni tampoco que… Err… En fin, déjalo. Ha subido a acostarse.

Sasha se apresuró entonces a ascender la escalera de caracol que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos, secundado por la mayoría del, hasta entonces, atento auditorio de Polly. La sala quedó semivacía, a excepción de unos cuantos estudiantes que remoloneaban en sus butacas, aprovechando las últimas horas del día. Moira, abandonada por su atractivo acompañante, se acercó a sus amigas para desearles buenas noches.

― Oye Moi, ¡no me digas que no te apetece un aquelarre de brujas! Hace mucho que no organizamos uno ― Polly parecía orgullosa de su sublime idea.

― No me llames Moi, ¿quieres? ― por un momento, la voz de Moira se tornó gélida para recuperar a continuación su tono habitual ― Aunque la verdad es que tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo nada de sueño.

― Ejem, ejem, uno de mis deberes como prefecta ― las interrumpió Iris asomando la cabeza desde detrás del mamotreto astrológico ― es evitar que los alumnos trasnochen innecesariamente.

La mirada con que Polly y Moira la taladraron fue lo bastante elocuente como para que, apenas unos segundos después, Iris añadiese:

― Pero siempre puedo decir que me quedé dormida. Aunque no creo que Venus lo permita.

― Venus es buena chica cuando quiere. Además, tengo unas ideas para pasar una noche genial que ni siquiera ella podrá resistir ― y, con estas palabras, las tres jóvenes se dirigieron sonrientes hacia la escalera de caracol.

Como era común en Hogwarts, el cuarto que compartían cinco de las chicas de quinto curso de Gryffindor les había sido asignado en su primer día de colegio. Para muchos alumnos, bastaba la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador para dejar en sus mentes un recuerdo imborrable de su paso por la escuela; pero para muchos otros, la verdadera aventura comenzaba después. Entre esas cuatro paredes que constituirían su cuarto durante los próximos siete años, compartirían su intimidad con otros como ellos, con los que quizá congeniarían, o a los que tal vez odiasen; pero que, desde luego, nunca olvidarían.

De esta forma muchos habían logrado trabar amistades imperecederas o efímeras, y el caso de estas cinco muchachas no iba a ser menos. A pesar de algunas bajas y nuevas inserciones, la plantilla inicial que hacía cinco años había comenzado el colegio junta, continuaba siendo sustancialmente la misma. De hecho, la única que no había iniciado los estudios con ellas era Moira, aunque eso no había evitado que su cama ocupase un lugar privilegiado junto a la ventana. La joven se las había agenciado para marcar su territorio de forma lo bastante ostensible como para que hasta los visitantes externos supiesen distinguir su zona: las paredes estaban forradas por completo con póster desplegables de "Corazón de Bruja" (en los que bailaban animadamente algunos de los grupos musicales más alternativos del momento, como "Nievesucia y los Enanitos Deformes"), además de litografías de cuadros tétricos y fantasmas fotografiados por muggles. Como una metáfora de la forma de ser de Moira Black, frente a su cama el arcón de viaje se hallaba sepultado bajo una maraña sin sentido de ropa, túnicas y otros objetos de dudosa utilidad, contra los que ni siquiera los elfos domésticos osaban luchar. Y es que cuando, nada más nacer, se había trasladado a vivir con su padrino al morir su madre, Moira había ido adquiriendo costumbres cada vez más anárquicas.

Pero dejando a un lado a Moira, también resultaba representativa la zona del dormitorio que aparecía recubierta por miles de dibujos de escobas y póster de equipos de quidditch. En efecto, la que dormía allí arropada por una colcha de la Selección Nacional Inglesa de quidditch, era Polly Potter. A pesar de su, en ocasiones, cargante pasión por el deporte, Polly también contaba con un montón de aficiones generalmente comunes a la de su mejor amiga Moira Black. Sin embargo la joven, como una de las pocas hijas reconocidas del famoso Harry Potter, vivía constantemente bajo la sombra de prestigio de su padre, el derrocador de Voldemort. De esta forma, se veía obligada a hacer frente de vez en cuando a los acosos de la prensa del corazón, que la perseguía tratando de averiguar cuál de los múltiples hijos del famoso auror se convertiría en su sucesor. Algunos de estos estaban también en el colegio, como Rosa Potter, una chica tímida y rolliza (por no decir realmente obesa) fruto de la relación entre el padre de Polly y una cantante de ópera muggle. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a rivalizar con Polly, favorita indudable de su padre, como bien sabían los corresponsales de _Corazón de Bruja_.

Y, ya que hemos nombrado a la prensa del corazón, no podemos olvidar a Laura Skeeter. La tercera ocupante del dormitorio femenino, cuya zona estaba decorada por insulsos póster de hadas y unicornios, era la sobrina de la controvertida periodista Rita Skeeter. De su familia había heredado el gusto por los chismes y las críticas: sabía estar en el momento y lugar indicados para dar parte de los castigos, además de las nuevas parejas y ex parejas del día. Era una chica bajita y regordeta, con el enmarañado pelo siempre cubierto por las horquillas en forma de mariposa más horteras del mercado o, en su defecto, unas mariquitas vivas adheridas a sus trenzas.

Junto a la cama de Laura dormía la delicada Iris Malfoy. De constitución frágil, se caracterizaba por sus grandes ojos azules y su lacio cabello platino. Sin embargo, pese a que muchos la solían confundir con su hermana gemela, Morgana Malfoy, en realidad poco tenían en común a parte del apellido y el físico: Morgana era un Slytherin sumamente presuntuosa y desagradable, frente a la dulzura y la timidez características de Iris; y, cómo olvidarlo, también compartía inteligencia: ambas estudiaban un curso superior al correspondiente a su edad (en contraposición a los dos repetidos por Moira) y en esto nada había tenido que ver la presencia de sus padres en la plantilla del profesorado: Hermione Granger, una antigua alumna aventajada de Hogwarts, enseñaba Encantamientos mientras que el desagradable Draco Malfoy daba Pociones. Además, las dos jóvenes habían logrado ser prefectas como, en su momento, lo fueron también sus padres.

La última compañera de cuarto, casualmente, también era prefecta, aunque bastante más estricta que Iris. Se trataba de Venus Loamsdown, una muchacha de cabello largo y negro con un flequillo cuadrado que le cubría la frente dándole un aire serio. Por lo general, Venus no solía participar en las confabulaciones de sus compañeras de habitación, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en la biblioteca. Muchos la tachaban de rara: durante el año se la veía deambular por los pasillos con un gesto pétreo en el rostro. Sí, tal vez esa fuese la forma más ilustrativa de describirla: Venus era como una roca. Nunca se reía, nunca lloraba y, cuando se hablaba con ella, era como dirigirse a una pared. Sin embargo, pese a lo que se pudiese pensar, tenía un cerrado grupo de amistades (en su mayoría, cultos y pedantes Ravenclaws) que veían en ella un cerebro brillante además de una buena amiga. Tal vez tuviesen razón y, tras ese aspecto de autómata, se encontrase oculta una gran persona.

Y estas eran las cinco jóvenes que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habían coincidido a la hora de irse a la cama. Generalmente, Iris y Venus siempre llegaban un poco más tarde pues sus tareas como prefectas las mantenían muy ocupadas. Y no digamos Moira, que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera aparecía. Pero aquella noche, todas se pusieron los camisones a la vez, con la intención de aparecer a la mañana siguiente preparadas para un último y agotador día de la semana.

Polly se había sentado en la cama de su mejor amiga, la cual se pintaba distraídamente las uñas de las manos con un escandaloso esmalte negro. Algo impactada ante la nueva extravagancia de su compañera, optó por ignorarla y preguntarle:

― Oye Moira, ¿recuerdas lo del aquelarre? Dijiste que tenías unas ideas para pasar una noche genial.

― ¿Yo dije eso? ― se extrañó la interpelada tratando de limpiar unos restos de esmalte que se le habían salido de la uña. ­― Pues no lo recuerdo.

― Vamos, ¿quién te crees que soy? ¿La Granger? A mi no me puedes mentir tan fácilmente ― Polly echó una mirada recelosa para ver si Iris se ofendía pero, como esta ordenaba meticulosamente unos apuntes traspapelados, continuó con voz suplicante: ― ¿No vamos a hacer nada divertido?

― ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es que no puedes dejarme en paz ni un minuto? ― exclamó Moira alzando los ojos al techo con impaciencia. En el dormitorio se había hecho un pesado silencio. ― ¿No te sabes divertir tú solita?

Normalmente, Polly no era una chica que se dejase intimidar por la gente, incluso cuando se metían con ella por considerarla una especie de perrito faldero de Moira. Pero, por algún extraño motivo, los frecuentes cambios de humor de su amiga la afectaban muchísimo. Bajó la vista mientras se ponía colorada y replicó:

― No tienes por qué pagar conmigo tus frustraciones.

Acto seguido, se puso en pie para acercarse a su cama e introducirse entre las sábanas. Pero, justo cuando se había dado la vuelta, algo rebotó en su cabeza arrancándole un grito de dolor.

― Ahí tienes algo de diversión ― el rostro de Moira reflejaba una seriedad poco frecuente en ella. El objeto que le había lanzado a Polly yacía en el suelo, encima de un montón de calcetines sucios. Se trataba de un misterioso artilugio lleno de botones y palanquitas.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― inquirió Venus desde debajo de las sábanas que ya cubrían su cuerpo. Debía preocuparle bastante la presencia del extraño objeto para que les dirigiese la palabra a sus compañeras.

Polly se había agachado a recogerlo y toqueteaba los botones algo intrigada. El enfado parecía haberse esfumado de su mente, ocupando su lugar la curiosidad por averiguar el origen del artilugio.

― Es una máquina de depilar a pilas ― respondió Moira como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, ante las interrogativas miradas de sus compañeras. Un tanto exasperada por estos rostros de incomprensión, se levantó para arrebatarle a Polly el aparato de las manos.

― Lo usan los muggles para depilarse. ― todas continuaron mirándola como si hubiese perdido la razón.

― ¿Muggles? ¿Depilarse? ¿Se puede saber qué nos estás contando? ― la fría voz de Venus reflejaba estupor.

― ¡Depilarse! ¡Arrancarse los pelos! ― exclamó Moira habiendo perdido completamente la paciencia. Agarró su varita mágica de la mesilla de noche y, en un ataque de furia, murmuró un hechizo, algo así como _magis evanesci_. Inmediatamente, surgió del extremó de su varita una burbuja transparente y dorada. ― Vamos, ¿quién quiere probarla?

― ¿Nos estás amenazando? ― pregunto Polly con recelo. Pero Moira, en lugar de contestar, se había acercado a la cama de Laura con la misteriosa burbuja aún flotando en el aire.

Laura, como siempre, trataba de hacerse la dormida para no perder el menor detalle de la conversación de sus compañeras de cuarto. Pero, al notar la mano de Moira cerrándose sobre su muñeca, no pudo evitar un chillido de terror.

― Venga, extiende ese brazo. Solo voy a reparar un error de la Naturaleza ― en los ojos de Moira brillaba un fulgor de perversidad.

― ¡No, no! Moira, por favor, tú me caes muy bien, ¡no me hagas nada! ― Laura temblaba y trataba de zafarse de la presión de la otra chica ― ¡Te juro que no fui yo la que le dijo a Edurne Thomas que te habías escapado con su novio!

Venus se había puesto en pie y miraba retadoramente a su compañera de habitación. En una mano sujetaba la varita por si la situación se le iba de las manos. Por su parte, Iris también estaba levantada y miraba a Moira como si estuviese ante el mismísimo Voldemort. Mientras tanto, Laura no cesaba de gritar y llorar ante una Polly demasiado impactada para hacer o decir algo.

De pronto, Moira soltó a su presa, bajó la varita deshaciendo el hechizo y comenzó a reír. Al principio era una risa baja e inquietante pero, poco a poco, se fue haciendo más estruendosa. Y, poco a poco también, las demás fueron secundando sus carcajadas. La única que ni siquiera mostró un diente fue Venus, que permaneció de pie ante las otras, con el inquebrantable semblante surcado por la preocupación.

― No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué concepto tenéis de mí? ― logró decir Moira con lágrimas en los ojos ― Sabía que no me teníais bien considerada pero nunca que me creyerais una asesina o algo así.

­― Al fin y al cabo, tu padre lo fue. ― Venus taladró con su mirada a Moira. Su gélida voz había vuelto a quebrar la calidez del ambiente. Moira estaba rígida y blanca como un papel. Ahora era ella la que parecía modelada en mármol.

Sin embargo, Polly no tardó mucho en diseñar un cambio de tema para devolver la alegría al cuarto y, cogiendo a su pétrea amiga del brazo, le preguntó:

― Pero, ¿nos vas a contar de una vez para qué rayos se usa este aparatejo o no?

Iris y Laura, que también sabían lo delicado que podía ser el asunto sacado a relucir por Venus, secundaron efusivamente la nueva estrategia de Polly. Ambas agarraron a Moira por los brazos y la obligaron a sentarse en una cama para escuchar el funcionamiento del ingenio muggle.

Por fortuna, Moira había logrado controlar su temperamento en una de esas ocasiones en que podía haberle jugado una mala pasada. Todavía un poco rígida, desvió la mirada de Venus y trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque el gesto que logró se parecía más a una mueca de asco. "Me las pagará, ya veréis como me las pagará".

― Bueno, pues se trata, como ya he intentado deciros antes, de una máquina que usan los muggles para quitarse el vello de los sitios antiestéticos.

― Pero, ¿el hechizo que convocaste tiene algo que ver con su funcionamiento? ― preguntó Laura con la boca todavía abierta por la impresión.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Iris quien, al quitarle la palabra de la boca a Moira, respondió con impaciencia a la pregunta:

― ¿Es que no has leído historia de Hogwarts? Allí se explica claramente que los mecanismos muggles, tales como la electricidad, no funcionan en el colegio. La magia provoca demasiadas interferencias en los campos magnéticos. Por eso hay que convocar un hechizo aislante para usar este tipo de cosas en los lugares con fuerte presencia de ondas mágicas. ¿No es así Moira?

Un tanto impactada por haber escuchado de la tímida Iris algo más de cinco palabras seguidas, Moira sonrió (esta vez sin asomo de asco en el rostro) y respondió:

― Claro. ¿Queréis ver lo útil que resulta? Necesito una voluntaria.

La anteriormente recelosa Laura se prestó para el experimento, descubriéndose un antebrazo recubierto de vello oscuro y espeso, más propio de un marinero fortachón que de una muchacha de su edad. Mientras tanto, Moira había vuelto a conjurar la burbuja dorada.

― Vamos a ver, mete esa pata de gorila aquí, por favor ― exigió a la vez que blandía en la mano la maquinilla y la introducía también en el espacio aislado de interferencias mágicas.

Entonces, Moira levanto una palanquita y un ruido misterioso producido por el girar de unas cuchillas rotatorias invadió el cuarto. Laura ahogó un gemido y preguntó sin mucho convencimiento:

― Eso no dolerá, ¿verdad?

― No, que va. Es tecnología muggle de última generación. Me la ha prestado Dorita, ya sabéis, la hija de mi padrino.

Pero, antes de que tuviesen tiempo de informarse bien sobre si la tal Dorita era de fiar, los chillidos de Laura habían despertado a medio colegio. No tardaron en escucharse pasos por las escaleras que subían a la torre. La temible Profesora Granger, jefa de la casa, irrumpió en la habitación con unos rulos en la cabeza y un emplaste de mandrágora en la cara. Como de costumbre, parecía enfadadísima y, al entrar en el cuarto, uno de los pepinillos que llevaba adheridos al rostro se le despegó y cayó sobre la cama de Polly. Esta simuló estar conteniendo unas grandes arcadas mientras la Granger chillaba:

― ¿Qué escándalo es este? Ya no basta con armar jaleo en clase, sino que ahora tampoco nos quiere dejar dormir, ¿no es así señorita Black?

Moira se mordía los labios para no explotar de risa. Por detrás de la profesora, Polly hacía levitar el pepinillo por el aire y lograba estrellarlo, con extraordinaria habilidad, en el ojo de uno de los unicornios que adornaban el cabecero de Laura.

― Perdona ma ... quiero decir, profesora ― Iris estaba un poco colorada. En clase nunca se dirigía a su madre y, cuando no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, se ponía roja como un tomate. ― Pero esta vez Moira no ha tenido nada que ver. Laura estaba teniendo una pesadilla y la hemos despertado.

La Profesora Granger desvió su fulminante mirada de Moira a su hija, y de esta a Laura. La sobrina de Rita Skeeter tenía la cara desencajada y se agarraba el antebrazo como si acabasen de tatuarle la marca tenebrosa. Al parecer, el rostro de la muchacha sirvió de prueba suficiente para que la Granger, tras desistir en si fijación por acusar a Moira de todo y darles un pequeño sermón, abandonase el dormitorio deseándoles buenas noches. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Moira y Polly estallaron en carcajadas y se revolcaron por el suelo.

Durante todo este tiempo, Venus había permanecido inmóvil entre sus mantas. Tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo pues, desde la pelea con Moira, parecía decidida a dejar correr las cosas. Tal vez reflexionaba. En cualquier caso, la ofendida comenzaba a preguntarse qué clase de simpatía podía haber encontrado durante todos estos años en una persona que no había dudado lo más mínimo en quebrar su alma con una ofensiva alusión a su desaparecido padre. Algo en su interior calmaba venganza. Y sabía que la tendría.

Por otro lado, Laura contemplaba nostálgica su ahora lampiño antebrazo. Un montón de puntitos sanguinolentos constituían el único rastro dejado por el anterior matojo de pelos. Las demás tampoco habían quedado muy convencidas con los resultados de la tecnología muggle y declinaron la invitación de Moira para probar el artilugio, alegando preferir los métodos tradicionales como el hechizo desvanecedor, incluso aunque este conllevase el riesgo de volatilizar la pierna entera.

Poco a poco, el cuarto fue recuperando la normalidad perdida con la interrupción de la Profesora Granger, y las chicas aún no estaban lo suficientemente cansadas como para caer rendidas en sus camas. Para no llamar la atención de Señor Filch, el decrépito conserje del colegio, tomaron la precaución de apagar casi todas las luces y cerrar las cortinas. De esta forma trataban de evitar el típico castigo que les solía acarrear el armar jaleo durante la noche: una semana entera limpiando calderos.

Visto que el artilugio arrancador de pelos de Moira había perdido todo su interés, las jóvenes optaron por echar unas partidas de ajedrez mágico. Pero, como solo tenían un tablero, se vieron obligadas a jugar por turnos o en grupos de dos. El problema de este sistema es que siempre acababan dando instrucciones opuestas a las fichas y estas enloquecían en sus frenéticos bailoteos sobre las cabezas de sus enemigos. Como consecuencia, una ataque de risa tonta de Polly (que, como ya hemos visto, no era precisamente discreta) que obligaba a las demás a interrumpir el juego para ahogar los rebuznos de su compañera con una almohada.

La noche iba pasando y las muchachas, contra lo que pudiera pensarse, estaban cada vez más exaltadas. Entonces, alguien propuso contar historias de miedo.

― Además, hoy es luna llena. Una noche mágica en la que los espíritus recuperan su cuerpo y son capaces de mezclarse con los vivos ― comentó Polly con los ojos muy abiertos.

― No digas eso, los muertos están muertos y nunca vuelven. ― susurró Iris un poco atemorizada.

― No he dicho que vuelvan, solo que podemos reunirnos con ellos e incluso tocarlos durante un corto espacio de tiempo; se vuelven materiales, ¿no lo entiendes? ― aclaró Polly, algo molesta por la interrupción de su amiga. ― De todas formas, no creo que sea cierto, porque si no, me imagino que Nick Casi Decapitado podría comer sólido al menos una vez al mes, lo cual es uno de sus sueños desde que murió.

Este comentario logró dibujar una breve sonrisa en los rostros de las chicas, aunque la oscuridad que las rodeaba no dejaba de resultarles lo bastante amenazante como para evitar que se sintiesen del todo tranquilas.

― Debe ser un chollo convertirse en fantasma. ― comentó Polly en un intento de quebrar la tensión ― Aunque estés muerto, puedes seguir viviendo con tus seres queridos solo que en transparente. Además, no solo no les costaría ni un galeón mantenerte, sino que incluso podrían cobrar tu pensión por fallecimiento mientras tú flotas a su alrededor. Sí, le verdad es que me gustaría convertirme en fant ...

― Cállate ― Moira miraba al infinito, pero en la sequedad con que había pronunciado la orden se podía apreciar un deje de angustia.

― Moira tiene razón, Polly; este no es el momento ni el lugar para tratar este tema ― declaró Iris cabalmente al ver la extraña expresión grabada en el rostro de Moira.

― Pero, ¿por qué no? ­Sería muy divertido, sobre todo asustar a los muggles. Si mi madre muriese, me gustaría que se convirtiese en fantasma. Aunque no me podría planchar la ropa, y eso sería una desventaja. En cambio, si mi padre la palmase, mejor verlo enterradito y punto. Con lo pesado que es, seguro que me perseguía por el colegio para chivarme las preguntas de los exámenes y así, ser la mejor en clase. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, eso no es tan mala idea.

― Polly, ¿puedes dejarlo ya? ― imploró Iris.

― Déjala, al fin y al cabo, ella sí tiene padres. Supongo que está en su derecho de imaginárselos muertos. A otras no nos hace falta, porque ya lo están. ― replicó Moira, sarcástica.

Entonces fue cuando Polly se dio cuenta de su grave metedura de pata. Trató de disculparse como pudo, con frases entrecortadas que no alcanzó a terminar pues, en ese preciso momento, el estridente aullido de un lobo quebró el silencio de la noche instaurándolo en cambio en la habitación.

La indiscreción de Polly quedó momentáneamente olvidada por Moira: su semblante se había iluminado por una expresión retadora similar a la que adoptaba cuando se enfrentaba a la Profesora Granger.

­― ¿Tenéis sueño? ― preguntó con los ojos brillantes de excitación. Las demás negaron con un gesto de la cabeza. ― En ese caso, ¿qué os parece una excursión nocturna?

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó Iris, bajando de inmediato la voz al recordar al Señor Filch y sutemible gata, la Señora Norris VI. ― ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Nos pueden expulsar!

― Venga Iris. Sabes perfectamente que hasta tu madre solía dar paseos nocturnos cuando tenía nuestra edad.

― Ya, pero en aquel entonces no había circuito cerrado de televisión mágica por todo el castillo ― repuso Iris.

― Polly tiene una capa invisible ― por vez primera, Laura había intervenido en la conversación.

― Oye, ¿tú como sabes eso? ― inquirió Polly arqueando mucho las cejas detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. ­― ¿No habrás estado registrando mi arc...?

― ¡Perfecto! ― la interrumpió Moira: ― Podemos cubrirnos con la capa invisible y bajar al exterior. Las cámaras no tienen rayos infrarrojos que nos puedan detectar.

Polly y Laura, aunque un poco recelosas, parecían bastante convencidas con la nueva aventura. Iris, en cambio, se mostró reacia:

­― Pero si mi madre se entera, ¡me asesinará! Y prefiero no pensar en lo que me haría mi padre. Además, puedo perder el puesto de prefecta y..., y...

― Está bien, pues no vengas. Así cabremos mejor bajo la capa. ― la cortó Moira con impaciencia. ― Bueno, ahora con cuidado de no despertar a la otra "prefectita", sacad la capa y poneos algo por si hace frío.

En efecto, Venus parecía dormir plácidamente con las cortinas de su lecho cerradas casi por completo. Iris se introdujo en su cama sin dejar de murmurar argumentos para disuadirlas que ninguna escuchó.

― Por cierto, Moira. ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ¿Al bosque prohibido? ― Polly había formulado la pregunta con algo de temor.

― No, querida Polly. El bosque, como tu bien dices, está prohibido. Prefiero que sea sorpresa a donde os llevo, aunque no os negaré que es un sitio la mar de interesante ― y, sin mediar más palabra, las tres jóvenes se introdujeron bajo la capa y se aventuraron en la noche.


End file.
